The limitations, drawbacks and/or disadvantages of technologies are as follows: search engines are based on Boolean algebra eigenvector algorithms that are used to parse and filter information indices until the top page ranks are determined and displayed to the end user. Unfortunately, some specific keywords combinations may be too narrow and confound a search by hiding optimal results. search engines are predominately configured to perform static search patterns. Each search is processed from the ground up without taking into account many requests belonging to one reply. A session consists of consecutive related and unrelated search requests to reach the final destination.
The Internet searchable environment or (U) can be construed as a complex network with billions of web pages. The search engine supercomputer analyzes each web page, and then uses eigenvectors to determine the highest ranked pages from the end user's match criteria. As explained, in related subject matters “As the size of the environment increases the level of redundancy and tax burden of a system exponentially increases”.
Transform Data: The supercomputer system cleans, standardizes and organizes the spaghetti of the environment by organizing the information into managerial hierarchical structured supercomputer (hereinafter referred as HIVE) that removes redundancy, latency and the tax burden.
Synchronize tasks: the HIVE is a decentralized supercomputer consisting of a plurality of nodes, which are specifically arranged in three tiers. The summit tier coordinates and executes global tasks. The middle tier coordinates and executes regional tasks. The lower tier coordinates and executes localized tasks and processes the lion share of noncritical transactions. The summit node of each tier synchronizes tasks by sending command instructions messages that assigns the fuzzy logic state of each node belonging to its chain of command.
Lateral and Vertical Synergy: A tier consisting of groups of nodes that are independent from other groups of nodes. Each tier partition performs mission critical tasks within their domain and works in parallel with other partitions of the same tier. Each node can shunt available resources using lateral and vertical synergy with parent, sibling or subordinate nodes to maximize available resources. Each node continuously analyzes its own environment current conditions and forward chains summary information until reaching the summit. At this point, the summit nodes rearward chain messages with command instructions that priorities resources, and notify each subordinate with command instructions tasks constraints based on network conditions to avoid saturation, clog and eliminate the tax burden of the environment′.
Remove chaos and anarchy: Once the ‘spaghetti of the environment’ is eliminated the HIVE creates command messages that are also known as summary reports that coordinate and synchronize each node to operate at maximal output capacity. Each node operates without adversely affecting the network flow of data. The HIVE maximizes available throughput and limits the exponential rate of growth of complexity as the size of the environment increases.
Convert requests into Ideas: Search engines dependency on Boolean algebra use inductive reasoning popularity scores to find the top results. In contrast, the HIVE using deductive reasoning to interpret interactive input as being part of an idea being formulated by both the left and the right sides of the brain. When a request is incomplete the HIVE probabilistically supplies and inserts missing gaps of information. Related art teaches that a Vector CDR can be expressed as the summation of a plurality of valid vectors. The HIVE correlates a plurality of partial vectors and creates a resultant vector containing the top (n) pages.
Heartbeat: The Summit tier gives a heartbeat to the HIVE.
The X_FOB and Y_CDIF Inventory Control Bitmaps are referred as summary report objects, with pre-calculated look up information to eliminate redundant and resource intensive calculations.
Brief Summary of Applicant's Related Applications
Search engines use Boolean algebra and eigenvector algorithms to parse and filter information indices until the top page ranks are determined and displayed as output. Unfortunately, some specific keywords combinations may be too narrow and confound a search by hiding optimal results. Search engines are predominately configured to perform single static search patterns. Each search is processed from the ground up, analyzing the searchable environment, without taking into account many requests belonging to one session. A session consists of consecutive related and unrelated search requests while randomly surfing the web.
The optimizer in parallel keeps in existence for each search pattern its corresponding improved environment that contains all relevant bound pages. Each improved environment possesses a relative master index. The optimizer continuously purifies and synchronizes the plurality of relative master index that permits to match/merge and then correlate the Internet's master index in real time.
The optimizer continuously scans and detects the Internet searchable environment for new content with significant difference quality to update each search pattern's improved environment relative master index and top (n) pages as output. The optimizer dynamically gains factors and attenuates the content of each page based on the end user's usage pattern of behavior. Existing master index have an absolute rank value for each page.
The optimizer rank value is dynamically adjusted by matching independent variables and related keywords belonging to the search pattern to generate a content value. The optimizer “cherry picks” the best content value web pages as output. The output is forward chained back to the end user's terminal and displayed.
The optimizer is a method and system for simulating Internet browser search capacities that cleans, standardizes, organizes, and transforms the massive amount of data into a lingua franca comprising of valid keywords, term clusters, and unique geospatial patterns contained in the Internet collectively known as patterns that exist in page. The comprehensive collection of search patterns with their relative master index are stored and continuously updated as web crawlers detect significant changes in the environment.
Each search pattern consists of at least one independent variable, e.g. (I), (J), (K), (X), (Y) and (Z). Search patterns with 0 independent variables use randomly surfing the web techniques that find the final destination within the massive (U) or Internet environment.
Related Applications (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/926,446/Issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,813)
Partial Differential Equation Vectors Model: Solves solutions with two or more independent variable. The solution requires an equation with a plurality of independent variables. Thus we replace the traditional vector with Partial Differential Equation Vectors.
For example, using set theory, the telecommunications environment U can be divided into three independent networks: Fixed (X), IP Telephony (Y) and Wireless (Z). A Simple Call exists when the call uses a single network (X, Y or Z), whereas a complex Call exists when the call must use more than one independent network environment to complete the call.
For example, a call uses three different networks Fixed, IP Telephony and Wireless (I, J, K), each independent variable solves the billing entity and resultant vector for the call. The Switch controlling the call uses its Partial A and Partial B functions to create a final resultant vector that includes all the circuits belonging (I, J, K) for just one call. Yes, they are three independent billable calls. One per network, yet in fact there is only one call.
Related Applications: (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/852,394
Computer Network System: consists of a plurality of nodes, where each one is programmed with Artificial Intelligence to perform predefined tasks that are logistical rationalized based on the current conditions of the environment. The computer network system is synonymous with Superset (U). The cluster is divided into three geospatial tiers: a) Global, b) Regional, and c) Local. Each tier has multiple functionalities such as a) Provisioning, b) Total Quality Management or (TQM), c) Data Manipulation, d) Management Information Systems (or MIS), e) Expert Information Systems (or EIS) and f) Inventory Control.
Computer Network System Nodes: All nodes are autonomous and in real time analyze, evaluate, gather and process information from the environment. From incipiency upon receiving the fuzzy logic piece of information that triggers a new task or update pending activities. Each node is assigned to Superset (I), Set (I, J), or Subset (I, J, K) cluster tier, and to the geospatial domains (X) or global, (Y) or regional, and (Z) local to map independent variables (I, J, K, X, Y, Z) that build the managerial hierarchy as follows:
Managerial Hierarchy: The summit tier allows users to have access to their information in real time. The middleware tier geographical manages physical warehouses. The lower tier controls a plurality of points of presence belonging to 3rd parties and collectively constitutes the workhorse of the system.
Node Synchronization and Buffer Resources: Every predefined cycle each node synchronizes the latest inventory. Nodes request siblings for any excess buffer resources to complete a task using vertical and lateral synergy. Parent nodes use their chain of command to coordinate their subordinates. Thus, all nodes synergistically collaborate to process tasks and collectively mimic a global online supplier.
Eliminates the Spaghetti Phenomena: The global online supplier gathers, distills, analyzes and then standardizes raw information into primed lingua franca data so that information certainty is achieved and thus removes the chaos and anarchy or spaghetti phenomena.
Primes Vector CDR: Lingua franca messages are vectors and contain the vector trajectory and all transactional segments information. Legacy systems send all transactional segments to centralized billing data warehouses that match/merge each transactional component and then correlate the information into a billing entity. Whereas the computer network uses artificial intelligence to assign a hierarchical owner and plots circuit by circuit the vector trajectory and only activates relevant nodes to the transaction so that nodes can communicate amongst themselves via forward and reward chaining. Nodes send all dynamic and fixed costs to hierarchical owner so it can correlate the billing entity absent of a centralized billing system.
Avoids Taxing the Throughput: The computer network system monitors in real time the limited resources and capacities of the network to avoid taxing available throughput. Each node can update resources as soon as new relevant messages from the environment are detected.
Uses Synergy to Maximize Throughput: Upon receiving environment command instructions each node can manage the flow of information of their subordinates from predefined point A to point B routes to avoid saturation. The computer network maximizes throughput by permitting each node via synergy to shares resources with other nodes that have substantial buffer resources to eliminate the tax burden and waste.
Analyzes Network Traffic: Network traffic is analyzed as the informational traffic is measured based on the latest command instructions and known routing throughput limitations of each given domain. The summit nodes of each tier perform the nonobvious task synchronizing and managing their subordinates to use synergy to minimizing waste before permitting data to be transmitted through their chain of command.
Computer Network System Reaches Informational Certainty: Nodes remove waste at incipiency one transaction at a time, so that the computer network system can be considered a real time invention.
Computer Network System Stabilizes the Flow of Information: Summit and Middleware nodes stabilize the flow of information and update the XLDB database with trending statistics used to optimize resources and available bandwidth. Each node of the managerial hierarchical synergy works in parallel with others nodes to work as a single unit permitting the computer network to create a virtual instance of the organizational environment.
Computer Network System is a Real Time System: Once the ‘spaghetti phenomena’ is eliminated, informational certainty is achieved removing the need for a central mainframe. Consequently, a real time solution consists of synergistically synchronizing all the computer network system functions.
Computer Network System Evaluates Network Resources: Each node has its own location identification means and must be assigned to one geospatial specific domain cluster such as local, regional or global. Each activity and task is processed in parallel, starting from the point of origin and ending at the point of destination. The computer network system rearward chains the routing vector information through the simulation network to the point of origin and analyzes and evaluates the best usage of network resources.
Related Applications (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/584,941/Issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,659)
XCommerce, Deductive reasoning Supercomputer: Is a method that simulates the entire superset of potential valid interactive input regular expression requests construed during an Internet browser search and converting the results set into a vector based statistical data that enable efficient and accurate searching. XCommerce simulates, standardizes and partitions the Internet into a plurality of concurrently working environment using a managerial hierarchical method of indexing and searching as follows:
Managerial Hierarchical Index Relationships: A request is broken down into keywords and clusters, and then converts them into a search pattern that optimally minimizes the quantity of relevant pages.
Determining what is Relevant and Irrelevant: Pages that match a relationship index are relevant, and those that do not are irrelevant. Irrelevant web pages are discarded completely from analysis.
Partition the Environment into Blocks: The environment is subdivided into a plurality of blocks that are arranged based on managerial hierarchical levels as follows:
Each search pattern restricts the geometric rate of growth of the Internet searchable environment by creating the relevant environment that is used by all managerial relationship levels when purifying the search process.
The Internet searchable environment is considered a Super Block and is partitioned into a three level managerial hierarchy. First: the primary index relationship creates blocks that maps an improved environment. Second: the secondary index relationship creates sub blocks that maps an optimal environment. Third: the tertiary index relationship creates mini Blocks that maps an optimal solution.
Identifies Static Search Patterns: The computer network system determines if the search pattern already exist and if yes obtains the top (n) pages from the databases and sends the output to the end user.
Calculates Dynamic Search Patterns: Uses managerial hierarchical relationship indices to create optimal size partitions and compares remaining key featured associations to determine if they match against the content of the top (n) pages. When a match occurs each page is gain factored by each key featured association vector value and then the optimizer picks the top (n) pages with the highest values.
Finds New Search Patterns: Stores each new search patterns and top (n) pages.
Displays Top (n) pages: Sends and displays the output to the end user's terminal.
Related Applications (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/146,420/Issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,263)
A search engine optimizer, hereinafter referred as Cholti, gathers interactive input from a browser. The optimizer reorganizes the interactive input as optimal input that is sent to the search engine, and then the output is sent to the end user. Each request is converted into a search pattern and stored as a mathematical equation that mimics the left (linguistics) and right (geospatial) side of the brain.
Related Applications (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/785,122/Issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,386,456)
Lottery Mathematics: Cholti and XCommerce teaches how to improve accuracy of a requests by using independent variables (I, J or K) to map and create managerial hierarchical partitions of the Internet environment such as: from top to bottom Superset (I), Set (I, J) and Subset (I, J, K) datasets. For this application Lottery Mathematics is hereinafter referred to as Logic Mathematics.
Hot and Cold Analysis: Uses logic mathematics to estimate the size of the environment as the end user types interactive input and assigns primary independent variable (I) to the filter with the following formula: (x!−(x−6)!)/6! For example: the number of permutations for a 10 number draw is (10!−4!)/6!4!=24, 6!=720 and 10!=3,628,800. (3,628,800/24)/720=210 permutations. Thus, each grid has 1/210 in being the outcome. The English language estimated master index size of the environment in the year 2013 is Logic_305_Basis or 1,099,511,627,776 or (2^40) pages hereinafter for simplicity 1 trillion.
For example: The number of permutations for a 305 number draw is 1 trillion or 305!−(305−6)!/6! The quality of the Glyph that represents (I) or primary index relationship determines the Mass. For example, If the keyword Civil=(I) the Mass=1, and if cluster “American Civil War”=(I) the Mass=2.                a. Mass=0 (Logic_305_Basis=1 trillion) or 305!−(305−6)!/6!        b. Mass=1 (Logic_100_Basis=1,192,052,400) or 100!−(100−6)!/6!        c. Mass=2 (Logic_70_Basis=131,115,985) or 70!−(70−6)!/6!        d. Mass=3 (Logic_50_Basis=15,890,700) or 50!−(50−6)!/6!        e. Mass=4 (Logic_40_Basis=3,838,380) or 40!−(40−6)!/6!        f. Mass=5 (Logic_30_Basis=593,775) or 30!−(30−6)!/6!        g. Mass=6 (Logic_20_Basis=38,760) or 20!−(20−6)!/6!        h. Mass=7 (Logic_15_Basis=5,005) or 10!−(10−6)!/6!        i. Mass=8 (Logic_6_Basis=1) or final destination.        